


На удачу

by Riakon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: С того момента, как ему позвонили и сказали о том, что его супруг попал в аварию, которые так часты по первому снегу, всё, что осталось в мире Юри — белая палата, белые простыни, на которых лежит мертвенно-бледный Виктор.





	На удачу

**Author's Note:**

> Джери! Без тебя ничего бы этого не было!
> 
> Написано вдохновляясь артом: https://pin.it/mwtaqzy7aj4huy
> 
> Написано на WTF Kombat 2018

Юри ненавидит больницы. Это не совсем фобия, но очень-очень близко к ней. Больница — это всегда плохо. Запах лекарств, врачи с каменными лицами, сохраняющие ледяное спокойствие, неудобные кресла и, самое страшное, ожидание. Оно сводит тебя с ума с каждым часом, с каждым днём или неделей, которые приходится проводить в палате, но сейчас Юри плевать на свои страхи перед больницами.

С того момента, как ему позвонили и сказали о том, что его супруг попал в аварию, которые так часты по первому снегу, всё, что осталось в мире Юри — белая палата, белые простыни, на которых лежит мертвенно-бледный Виктор. По подушке рассыпались его пепельные волосы, и они смотрятся особенно безжизненными сейчас, но Юри гонит от себя эти мысли, словно тень смерти в его голове может привлечь смерть настоящую.

Мерное биение сердца отсчитывает пульсометр, закреплённый на указательном пальце.

«Ты слышишь, как бьётся моё сердце?» — нежно спрашивал его Виктор всего каких-то пять лет назад, приложив руку дрожащего Юри к своей груди. Там, даже через рубашку, Юри ощущал бешеный стук, словно сердце жаждало прорвать грудную клетку и вырваться из тела навстречу его руке. — «Ты всё ещё не веришь, что я люблю тебя?»

«Верю», — тихо отвечал смущённый донельзя Юри, не в силах отвести взгляд от невероятного оттенка голубых глаз Виктора.

Сейчас эти глаза закрыты, и Юри очень боится, что они никогда не откроются. И не важно, будет ли и после аварии Виктор смотреть на него с той же щемящей сердце нежностью или нет, лишь бы пришёл в себя. 

Юри крутит золотое кольцо на пальце и сжимает бережно в руках ладонь Виктора. Он покупал эти кольца чёрт знает когда, на удачу в своём первом финале Гран-При, и тогда даже думать не мог, что через несколько лет, когда они будут регистрировать брак, именно эти кольца Виктор захочет сделать свадебными.

«Но мы можем позволить себе что-то лучше, чем те кольца, что я купил давным-давно», — уговаривал его Юри, но в некоторых вещах переспорить Никифорова попросту невозможно.

«Зачем нам что-то лучшее?» — изумлялся Виктор, поднося тыльную сторону ладони к губам и касаясь её в самом центре, целуя дальше костяшки и золотой ободок. — «Ты ведь эти купил на удачу.»

«Но я же не победил», — парировал Юри, — «и ты тогда отказался поцеловать мою медаль!»

«Тебе нужен был стимул», — поцелуи перемещались по фалангам, и лицо Виктора оказалось внезапно слишком близко, — «и я думаю вот что: мы столько времени вместе, и это лучшее доказательство того, что талисманы справились, так почему бы не дать им шанс продолжить оберегать нас уже в нашем законном браке?»

Юри тогда не смог ничего сказать, ведь невозможно разговаривать, когда тебя целует Виктор Никифоров. Когда они регистрировали свои отношения, они снова ими обменялись, и тогда уже Виктор шепнул ему в губы: «на удачу.»

Удача от них отвернулась, и теперь уже четыре дня Виктор лежит в больнице и не выходит из комы, а Юри караулит в его палате, опасаясь за его жизнь куда больше, чем тот может себе представить. Когда-либо вообще мог. 

Первые двое суток после операции Юри говорил, говорил обо всём, что приходило ему в голову, сжимая безжизненно-холодные пальцы Виктора в своих. Сейчас он молчит, потому что не знает, что ему нужно сказать, чтобы Виктор пришёл в себя, чтобы он выбрался из воображаемого мира, в котором он проживает какую-то другую жизнь, пока он в коме.

— Я люблю тебя, Вик, — только и может он повторять, — возвращайся ко мне. Возвращайся.

Собственный голос в полупустой палате отдаётся эхом, усиливая безграничное чувство одиночества. Чувство, с которым мог воевать только его супруг, изгоняя его одним взглядом, наполненным восторгом, обожанием, любовью, верой и даже печалью с самого первого дня их встречи. Потому что Виктор всегда был особенным. С момента, когда Юри увидел его впервые, юниором, взявшим первое золото, прекрасным ангелом, который не катался — танцевал на льду, заставляя сердце Юри трепетать.

Тогда Юри не мог даже представить себе, что в его жизни будет время, когда он будет нежно уговаривать Виктора открыть глаза поутру, пробуждая его поцелуями и протягивая горячий кофе, принесённый прямо в постель. Юри даже не думал, будучи подростком, и обнаружив, что кумир влечёт его не только как недостижимый чемпион, мастер своего дела, но и как человек, мужчина, любовник, впервые осознав собственную ориентацию, что в его жизни будет немало моментов, когда Виктор будет задыхаться от страсти из-за него. И, конечно, он не мог представить себе, что однажды то, что они расписались, даст ему пропуск в палату, где Виктор оказался по вине невнимательного водителя, не справившегося с управлением на первом снегу, будет держать его за руку и умолять прийти в себя.

Да и кто бы смог?

— Ты нужен мне, — тихо, по-русски говорит Юри, — пожалуйста.

Мерное тиканье пульса сбивается на мгновенье, а в следующее неминуемо ускоряется, и Юри застывает в счастливом ужасе, слыша невнятное мычание, так похожее на каждодневное пробуждение Виктора.

— О, просыпайся, давай, — быстро говорит Юри, сжимая руку крепче, но, испугавшись на мгновение, что что-то может быть не так, выпускает пальцы из своих и уже тянется к кнопке вызова врача, когда Виктор поворачивает голову на звук.

— Ну же, соня, — на русском говорит Юри точно так же, как и каждое утро.

Много лет назад Юра Плисецкий учил его, как правильно нужно будить Виктора, но от вызубренной наизусть фразы Виктор подскочил на кровати как ошпаренный, и с изумлением поинтересовался, что он сейчас услышал. Конечно же, Юри тогда заученно повторил, не ожидая подвоха, глядя на то, как наливаются алым не только щёки Никифорова, но и шея. Откуда у Юри такие познания русского языка Виктор интересоваться не стал, а схватил телефон и сразу набрал номер Плисецкого, яростно ему за это высказывая. 

За то время, пока Виктор распекал своего кохая, Юри догадался узнать у переводчика, что же он такое сказал, и когда гугл честно перевёл фразу с русского на японский, пришла очередь краснеть уже Юри. Кто же знал, что три из пяти слов окажутся матерными? Хотя, зная Юрио, можно было и не удивляться. Зато после этого Виктор лично взялся за обучение Юри родному языку, и они взаимно осваивали языки, добиваясь приемлемого разговорного уровня.

Светлые ресницы дрогнув поползли вверх, Виктор сморщился, как и всегда, когда ему приходится просыпаться, ведь Никифоров определённо не из тех людей, кому с утра даётся подняться легко и просто. Особенно если до этого попасть в аварию, побывать на хирургическом столе и проваляться в коме три дня.

— Ч-что? — неуверенно спрашивает его супруг по-русски, осматриваясь, отмечая японские наименования, и с большой заминкой спрашивает уже на английском, сощурившись от яркого света, — ты кто? Тебя прислал доктор?

В промежутке между этими вопросами сердце Юри падает куда-то на первый этаж, провалившись сквозь пол реанимации третьего, на котором они находятся сейчас. 

«Всё хорошо, главное, что он в порядке», — мелькает в голове Юри, и он не перестаёт мягко улыбаться своему Виктору, которому придётся рассказать о том, что он — его супруг. Сейчас и навсегда, что бы ни произошло, даже если он не может сейчас этого вспомнить.

На лице Виктора заигрывающая улыбка, которая появлялась каждый раз, когда он нашёптывал Юри на ушко о том, почему он так сильно любит его, и почему они должны быть вместе.

«Ты невероятный», — шептал в последний раз ему на ухо Виктор, сжимая в крепких объятиях, — «ты добрый, стойкий и надёжный. А ещё ты невероятно красив.»

К щекам Юри приливает кровь от воспоминания о том, чем они были заняты в этот момент, когда Виктор касается пальцами зардевшейся щеки таким привычным, сжимающим сердце жестом, и мурлычет:

— Ух ты! Ладно, ты... — его улыбка становится загадочной и, сверкнув глазами, он продолжает, — милашка. Такой красивый. Ты, наверное, модель или кто-то из шоу бизнеса, да?

Если бы у Юри была сотня лет и миллиарды слов, он вряд ли сумел бы найти подходящие, чтобы описать это чувство в груди, когда его Виктор, человек, который даже не помнит его, не помнит все прожитые вместе годы, говорит ему-то же, что и много раз после. Это чувство, доказывающее честность, такое горячее, текучее, прямо в сердце, заставляющее колени дрожать неистово, неудержимо. На глаза наворачиваются слёзы, и Юри приходится брать себя в руки, чтобы не разрыдаться прямо здесь, в палате, выслушивая сбивчивые утешения супруга. Нет-нет, надо взять себя в руки, ведь, в конце концов, Виктору сейчас куда хуже.

Не мудрено, из его памяти пропало семь лет с их первой встречи, а может и больше, и сам Юри не похож на того, кого впервые Виктор Никифоров увидел в финале Гран-При, но, кажется, для него это не имеет никакого значения.

Юри заикается, когда отвечает ему:

— Н-нет, я твой муж. Меня зовут Юри, — он показывает правую ладонь с золотым ободом на безымянном пальце.

Глаза Виктора так смешно расширяются, когда он потрясённо выдыхает:

— Мы женаты?! — он закрывает лицо в смущении, бормочет на родном, — ну ничего себе!

— Всё хорошо, — мягко отвечает ему Юри, — главное, что с тобой всё в порядке. Ты попал в автокатастрофу и был в коме четыре дня. Мы все очень боялись, что ты не выйдешь из неё.

Юри тянется к кнопке вызова врача, когда Виктор перехватывает его руку и заглядывает в глаза.

— Я не могу поверить, это не шутка?

В его глазах совсем нет той, согревающей любви, но Юри видит нечто близкое, пусть и не то же самое, и сразу вспоминает этот взгляд. Так на него смотрел Виктор в самый первый год, до того, как они стали встречаться. Этот взгляд помогает ему держать себя в руках, когда Юри нажимает тревожную кнопку и качает головой, опасаясь, что голос его подведёт.

— И как мне удалось отхватить такого красавчика? — бормочет Виктор тихо, но Юри слышит его.

— Ты был очень настойчив, и я влюблён в тебя с того момента, как впервые увидел, — поясняет он так же, слабо улыбаясь.

— Тогда это взаимная любовь с первого взгляда! — улыбается широко Виктор, и Юри уже не может сдержать слёз. 

Он всхлипывает, утирая глаза рукавами, а Виктор, как он и думал, гладит его успокаивающе по голове и прижимает к себе, лепеча что-то невнятное — он никогда не умел утешать людей, и это совсем не изменилось с возрастом, преподнося Юри иллюзию того, что ничего не произошло. 

— Не плачь, красавчик, — нежно шепчет ему на ухо Виктор, прижимая к своей больничной пижаме, — мы справимся со всем, или я не трёхкратный чемпион.

Юри смеётся сквозь слёзы и замечает мягко:

— Твои данные устарели лет на десять, — он поднимает голову и улыбается ему, вытирая заплаканные и припухшие глаза, когда Виктор нежно касается его губ своими.

— На удачу, — поясняет Виктор, оторвавшись от Юри лишь тогда, когда в палату входит врач.

«Интересно, это в свои двадцать пять Вик всегда был таким настойчивым?» — думает Юри, пока врач осматривает его супруга, задавая ему вопросы о состоянии и памяти.

— Такое случается, — успокаивает их обоих доктор, — спутанное состояние при выходе из комы — это не страшно. Мы понаблюдаем вас ближайшие несколько дней и, если память не вернётся, назначим вам приём у психиатра и психолога.

Врач покидает их, но Юри не обращает на это внимания. Его взгляд прикован к мягко улыбающемуся Виктору, и тот, перехватив его взгляд, посылает ему ободряющую улыбку. 

Юри ловит себя на том, что случись всё это с ним лет десять назад, он бы забился в угол, обливаясь слезами, и нисколько не был бы готов бороться за своего возлюбленного, и даже семь лет назад вряд ли, но теперь... теперь Юри уверен, что сделает всё, чтобы не потерять Виктора. Даже если ему придётся заставить Виктора влюбиться в него заново. 

— Я люблю тебя, — нежно шепчет Юри по-японски и сжимает худую ладонь.

Виктор смаргивает, не сразу понимая, а после отвечает:

— Уверен, что я тоже тебя люблю, Юри. Тебя невозможно не любить.

Вечером они засыпают вместе на крошечной кровати, потому что Виктору страшно засыпать одному — он боится, что, проснувшись, потеряет из памяти ещё десять лет жизни. Они говорят о разном довольно долго, и всё это время Виктор не выпускает Юри из рук, прижимая его к самому сердцу и уютно дыша в затылок. Сон смаривает их к рассвету, и они спят так, не отпуская друг друга, переплетя пальцы в замок, убаюканные их общим теплом и мерным сердечным ритмом.

Поутру открыв глаза в привычных объятиях Юри, Виктор вспоминает всё.


End file.
